


Our story hasn't a happy ending.

by frutifantastiko



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst is angst, Break Up, F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Pining Betty Cooper, betty cooper is a fbi agent, jughead jones is a success author, mentions of cheating, post 4x17, someone should give betty a little hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frutifantastiko/pseuds/frutifantastiko
Summary: when Betty goes to the bookstore that afternoon she had a clear intention to search for a good book that helps her to distract her in the middle of a new investigation and in a way a good book  helps her see the clues more clear. There's it was his book a lot of copies perfectly aligned on the shelves. J. Jones marked on the corner of the book.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (Mentioned), Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones (Past), jughead jones / jessica
Kudos: 7





	Our story hasn't a happy ending.

She wanted to call him.  
She needed to call him, tell him how much love his book, tell him the proud she is of him, that she misses him, and maybe say how much she loves him and maybe he will say that still loves her too.

She just has to mark the number, press the button and pray for he doesn't cut the call the moment that heard her voice.

There's a little voice on her head telling her that is a stupid fear they break up on good terms, the most difficult part end she has Jughead number and she wonders how many good FBI agents have used their sources to find their Ex's information.  
And Betty wasn't surprised that he change it, there's was nothing tied him to Riverdale and the people on there, not Betty this time.

when Betty goes to the bookstore that afternoon she had a clear intention to search for a good book that helps her to distract her in the middle of a new investigation and in a way a good book helps her see the clues more clear. There's it was his book a lot of copies perfectly aligned on the shelves. J. Jones marked on the corner of the book, down the " and unexpected dark and intrigued story impossible to let go" description that a journal gives.

Jughead would talk about it all day and she would love to listen to him.

After a fast dinner as soon as she gets into bed she starts reading. The book didn't help in her work, every time that she tried to concentrate on it her mind go about the book, what he wrote on it, was about Riverdale or something else, he wrote about them? he wrote about her? there's was a happy ending to it.

Betty reads for hours, lingering on certain quotes, reading and reading again some passages getting lost in the words like she just to did in high-school and for a moment was like he was talking to her.

There was a dedicatory for his family and all the people that help with the publication of the book. Not her. As should be she thinks and she hates it.

she lost the count of how many times she read it.  
Days after she tried to convince herself that was a good idea She just has to mark the number, press the button and pray for he doesn't cut the call at the moment that Heard her voice. And she did.

The seconds felt like hours.

Everyone has their "what If?" things that we wish to say and decisions we like to change. She thought that Archie was one but with every pit that she heard from the phone all the things she said didn't felt enough, if she would say something different maybe he will be here helping In her investigation if she would make something different they would be eating pizza right now. If she wouldn't go to that stupid essay with Archie they'll be together if she wouldn't kiss Archie maybe they'll be together but she has the talent to ruin things.

Before she regrets it and could cancel the call someone answer.

Was the voice of a woman.

"hello who talk?" a sweet voice comes from the handset.

"Hello, I need to talk with Jugg... Jughead Jones I'm an old friend".

Jessica's voice sounds louder "Babe is your phone! Say that it's an old friend”

Babe.  
Babe.  
Babe.

finally, betty heard him just a bit and low from the distance "An old friend?".

"is what she said?" Jessica says.

"she?" this time his voice was more clear and Betty heard start to beat more faster. "hello".

Her mind turns to white every word that she had stuck on her mouth forgotten. "hi" was the only thing that she said.

"hi? Who is?" She missed listening to him talking about food, a new book he was reading, the serpent's some new crazy theory. Oh God betty really missed his voice.

if she could travel on time she will go to Archie 7th birthday again would say that she like his little beanie again, she would put more effort into their friendship, she would go to the prom no matter if is rejected again, she will investigate with him again fight against cult leaders, serial killers and all the things that will come With him by her side.

She should say it, maybe just said her name. But no. Betty cooper agent of FBI, daughter of the black hood, she didn't say anything.

She just ends the call.

She sits.

Take the book next to her and passed her finger through the cover.

J. Jones. He was so passionate about his writing, sometimes she has to remember him that he needed to eat after all a day hypnotized by his story. She knows that someday she will go to a bookstore and his name will be on the cover of one of the books, she knew that he will be a success may be a best selling author.

Betty cooper. She expected that Jughead found someone that could appreciate him and make him happier.

She probably was the first one that read his finished story.  
She probably was there when his book was published.  
She probably is the one that heard that he sign his first book.

She wished that he would be single.

she knows that a long time ago every time he thought about his future she was the person next to him.  
She envies that girl because every time she thought about her future he was the person next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic that i write and english isnt my first language, but i had been interest in learn the language if someone had a advice or a critic ill be open to that i just want to become better on this.
> 
> i made this to participate on the bughead challenge of this week.  
> i hope yall enjoy it.


End file.
